


Maybe

by mell



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mell/pseuds/mell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own K Project.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own K Project.

“Mikoto?”

A small rustle of bedspread and Mikoto opened his eyes. Izumo allowed himself a small smile. Fishing something out the breast pocket of his shirt, he pulled out a cigarette stick for himself, and offered one to Mikoto.

The red head took the offer and the cigarettes were lit (flame offered by the King with a mere flick of his fingers) and smoke filled the small room. Mikoto, in his jeans, sat on the edge of the bed while staring at the wall with his back facing Izumo. Izumo smiled thinly at the long trail of red marks at Mikoto’s back.

The marks were left by him, but they only sparked loneliness within Izumo.

“Hey, Mikoto.” Izumo rested his cheek on Mikoto’s shoulder.

As usual, Mikoto’s back always felt warm. He smiled at the thought and planted a kiss on the bare skin.

“What is it?”

“Maybe, right now, you wish Totsuka was with you (instead of me)?” He asked but it was nearly a whisper.

“Hn,” Izumo sensed a hint of a smirk as Mikoto emptied his lungs from the smoke. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

_"…"_

Izumo let out a light laugh.

“Yeah, I don’t even know what I’m blabbering about either. Well, about time to head home.” Stubbing out his cigarette, he pulled his clothes and put them on.

As he finished, Izumo turned around. Mikoto’s eyes followed his smirk.

He leaned over close to Mikoto’s face. Their lips almost grazed each other’s, but Izumo stopped midway. A bitter smile, and he turned his heels to the door.

“Sleep tight, my liege.” 

 

Fin.


End file.
